A mower deck may be suspended from a lawn and garden tractor or other vehicle, or “floated” on wheels attached to the mower deck. The mower deck may cover one or more rotary cutting blades. When a mower deck is suspended from a vehicle frame, the mower deck and blades should be in proper alignment relative to the mowing vehicle at all cutting heights. For example, the mower deck should be properly aligned so that each rotary cutting blade is level side-to-side, and has a slight forward angle or “rake.” Proper alignment of the mower deck helps achieve better cut quality, prevents grass frazzling, provides better grass dispersal, better bagging results, and reduces the power required to run the engine. Additionally, the mower deck should be calibrated so that the blades are at the cutting height specified by the mower deck height control knob or lever.
For example, measurements can be taken from a hard, level floor or ground surface under the vehicle up to the tip of a rotary cutting blade. To check if the mower deck is level side-to-side, the blades may be manually rotated to a position parallel to the vehicle axle and measurements are taken from the ground up to the left and right outside blade tips. The blades may be considered level side-to-side if the left and right measurements are within about ⅛ inch of each other. To check if the mower deck is properly aligned front-to-rear, the blades are rotated to point straight forward and backward, and measurements are taken from the ground up to the front and rear blade tips. The blades are considered properly aligned front-to-rear if the front blade tip is about ⅛ inch to about ½ inch lower than the rear blade tip. This may be referred to as “rake.”
After the measurements, one or more adjustments may be made on the linkages between the mower deck and vehicle frame. For example, to level the mower deck side-to-side, a nut or other connector on the left-hand lift link may be turned to raise or lower the left side of the mower deck. Similarly, to properly align the mower deck front-to-rear, yokes or other connectors between the front of the mower deck and vehicle frame may be adjusted in either direction to lift or lower the front of the mower deck. The linkages may include threaded hangers, cams, or slotted mounting brackets attaching the deck to the vehicle frame. Leveling and rake adjustment may be repeated until the height of the cutting blades corresponds to the cutting height designated on the mower deck height control knob or lever.
In the past, accessing these linkages was done by reaching around the mounting and drive components between the mower deck and fender deck. However, it is difficult for most operators to access the proper adjustment linkage and make adjustments using a wrench or similar tool. As a result, deck leveling is a slow and uncomfortable task that is often neglected or performed inadequately, resulting in uneven cut quality.
A convenient and simple adjustment mechanism is needed for leveling a mower deck. An adjustment linkage is needed that reduces, minimizes or eliminates the necessity of reaching around the mounting and drive components on a mower deck.